


Keep Your Hands To Yourself

by SkellyTelly



Series: Undertale One Shots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Spicyhoney - Freeform, mild nudity, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyTelly/pseuds/SkellyTelly
Summary: Anonymous(es) on tumblr prompted: "Spiceyhoney please? Like Edge nuzzling Stretch's tiny swell of a belly. Constant loving and snuggles. (Maybe Stretch getting slightly crabby from all the smothering.) ^^;" and "How about some spicyhoney? Stretch is pregnant, and he and Edge feel their baby kick for the first time?"





	Keep Your Hands To Yourself

Stretch had just no idea how compassionate and loving Edge could be about this whole baby thing. Sure he saw the soft and caring side of Edge many times in their relationship when the two were alone in the privacy of their home, but Stretch could never prepare for just how clingy Edge would get once he was beginning to actually _show_ in his pregnancy.

 

Now passed the morning sickness for the most part, Stretch had formed a bit of a bump, and when Edge first discovered this, it only made him so much more affectionate than ever before. Like a cat being cuddly and rubbing against its owner’s leg to get treats.

 

The treat he was looking forward to getting was feeling that first kick.

 

Sure now by this point, Stretch could start to feel some type of movement in his stomach, not as though there would be anything else in there, but the baby doing it. The movements were minute and small, not yet able to be felt through the small tummy he had formed.

 

Edge, however, was more than determined to be there for when it happened.

 

It was cute at first, as before bunkering down for bed one night, Edge, without a word spoken: rolled up Stretch’s shirt, lied down his head on his lap, and rested his hand, open palm and fingers spread, over the small swell.

 

Yeah, that was picture worthy to Stretch, taking a sneaky snapshot on his phone. Edge heard the shutter from the camera going off, and brought up his middle finger so Stretch could snicker and take another photo.

 

Ah yes, it _was_ adorable at first. Though Edge made a habit of keeping his hands on Stretch’s belly at any chance possible: when Stretch was standing and washing dishes, while lying down on bed ready to sleep, and even when sat at the dining table doing taxes.

 

Enough had been enough.

 

Stretch was reclined back on the couch, purposefully so too as he took up all the space he could in order to keep Edge off. And he was just waiting for Edge to show up into the room, which he finally did. Stretch made sure to (well) _stretch_ his legs out and keep one heel nestled in between the cushions to avoid being lifted up by Edge.

 

He approached the couch, looking down at Stretch, who had avoided all eye contact with him. This was not much a hinderance to Edge, as he decided instead to simply sit himself down on the floor. And right then, his hand was placed onto his abdomen.

 

Stretch’s brows narrowed into a frown, shoving off Edge’s hand, getting a rather surprised look.

 

“What?” Edge sounded genuinely confused.

 

“Just... Keep your hands to yourself.” Stretch said, rather annoyed by this point.

 

That comment seemed to hurt Edge a little bit, but he was not about to put up a fight on the matter. Instead, just turning to face the TV and cross his arms.

 

And Stretch couldn’t care less that Edge was being pouty about it, he was just glad that they could relax and chill for more than two minutes without Stretch feeling like a goddamn petting zoo.

 

A little into the CSI show, it finally cut to commercial break, to which Edge got up on his feet, “I’m gonna shower.” he said pretty quietly, obviously still a little grumpy to being shooed off by Stretch.

 

“Laundry’s in the machine, might wanna turn it off before you get in.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

Stretch would have properly rolled his eyes, if he had them, in response to Edge being so bratty right now. He was well prepared to ride out this little tantrum of Edge’s where he would try to pull a cold shoulder and maybe entirely pretend to have no interest in being around Stretch. Maybe this would be a chance for some peace and quiet without have Edge constantly in his personal space bubble.

 

Eventually the show came back on, and Stretch could stop letting his mind wander and linger on the thoughts as he just let the show absorb his attention.

 

That is, until a few minutes in, he felt something shift. A rather odd movement too, not like he had felt before, but a bit more... Pronounced.

 

Placing his hand over his own abdomen, he waited for it again, until he felt a small nudge against his palm.

 

Immediately, Stretch sat himself up, “ _Edge! Oh my god!_ ” he hopped of the couch, completely forgetting the cold argument he had started with Edge as he ran up to the bathroom door and knocked on it, “Edge! Edge, the baby, it-it just _kicked!_ ”

 

The sound of the shower head spray was instantly cut off and the shower curtain drawn back harshly, the door fumbled a second to then open as Edge was there, dripping wet with water and suds and a towel he held at his hips.

 

“I’m not shitting you, here!” Stretch snatched at Edge’s free hand, bringing it to his belly and then the two simply waited there... And waited... And waited... And waited some more.

 

“You are shitting with me.” Edge said, slowly pulling his hand back.

 

“No, I’m not, it literally did it a second ago.”

 

“Well maybe I would’ve been there to feel it had you not told me to fuck off.”

 

Stretch stared at Edge, giving him a sharp glare, “Are you serious right now? How would YOU like it if I touched you in someplace constantly??”

 

“Yeah, but it’s MY baby too!”

 

“It’s _MY_ body!”

 

“Oh, I see how it is,” Edge really didn’t, “Just because your pregnant now, you got all these pregnant privileges-” and so he was off on a rant.

 

Stretch was slowly tuning him out, he was only saying this bullshit because he was upset at being told “no” over something small and trivial. Edge’s voice only raised more and more as he continued the rant, Stretch not holding onto a word he said. That was until he finally felt another kick.

 

“-And you know! It’s going to be a REAL DAMN SHAME when later along the line, this kid doesn’t care all that much for me becau--” Edge was interrupted by Stretch yanking his hand back down onto his abdomen.

 

“Oh, so NOW you’re letting me keep my hand there? Nice try, but I know you’ve clearly already made up your mind t--”

 

_Bump!_

 

And like that, Edge melted, forgetting instantly why he was upset as he dropped down to his knees and hugged Stretch’s hips, face nestled against his tummy, and letting his towel completely drop off.

 

Stretch smiled at seeing Edge’s reaction, truly this was all he had been wanting for the passed week now.

 

... Then Stretch slowly started pulling out his phone.


End file.
